1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to games, and, specifically, to race games.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 849,857 and 2,124,456 disclose string race games in which one end of each of a plurality of spaced, generally parallel strings are fixedly attached to a support, such as an elongated bar or an upstanding end wall attached to an elongated base. The other end of each string passes through another bar or through an opposite upstanding end wall attached to the base. Elastic bands are used to attached the first end of each of the strings to the bar or the first end wall. A figure is slidably mounted on each string and is moved along the string through repeated jerks or back and forth movement of the string.
While enjoyable to play, the games disclosed in these patents require a number of different parts, such as elongated mounting bars, elastic bands or a board having a base and two upstanding end walls. This requires time consuming assembly of such games and, a game which is not easily portable.
It would be desirable to provide a string race game which is constructed of fewer components than the games disclosed in the prior art. It would also be desirable to provide a string race game which is playable on any flat surface, such as a tabletop, counter, etc. It would also be desirable to provide a string race game which is easily assembled and disassembled and, when disassembled, can be stored in a small space for convenient portability.